fantasy_televisionfandomcom-20200214-history
KBXH-TV
KBXH-TV, virtual channel 16, is an ACME owned-and-operated television-affiliated television station serving Sacramento, California, United States that is licensed to Stockton. The station is owned by the Dorado Media Group, as part of a duopoly with CW affiliate KRBW (channel 22). The two stations share studios on Mather Field Road in Rancho Cordova, and its transmitter is located in Walnut Grove. History Early years The station first signed on the air on April 13, 1986, as KCSH-TV; originally operating as an independent station, channel 16 originally ran a religious format mostly with shows like The PTL Club, The 700 Club, Richard Roberts, Jimmy Swaggart, and others as well as Home Shopping Network programming during the overnight hours. During the 1990s, KCSH ran a mix of religious and public affairs programs, a few older syndicated programs, some cartoons, classic movies, and some sports events. The station originally broadcast for about eight hours a day. On January 16, 1995, KCSH became a charter affiliate of the United Paramount Network (UPN); the station maintained a schedule resembling an independent during its first three years with the network as UPN would not carry a week's worth of programming until 1999 (even at that point, the network had no weekend prime time programming). In May 1994, NorCal Media sold the station to Channel 21, LP, a subsidiary of Los Angeles-based Lambert Broadcasting for $2.85 million. On January 16, 1995, the station became an affiliate of the new United Paramount Network (UPN) and changed its call letters to the current KBXH. Lambert sold the station just two years later to the Dorado Media Group in April 1997 for $87 million. During the 1990s, KCSH added stronger programs to its schedule, including recent off-network sitcoms, talk, reality, and court shows. The station began gradually phasing out cartoons from its schedule around 2000 and dropped them from the weekday lineup altogether in August 2003, when UPN discontinued its children's program block, Disney's One Too. Since 2006 On January 24, 2006, CBS Corporation (the parent company of UPN) and the Warner Bros. unit of Time Warner announced that The WB and UPN would be shut down that September and have their higher-rated programs merged onto a new jointly owned network called The CW. On February 22, News Corporation announced that it would start up another new network called MyNetworkTV. This new service, which would be a sister network to Fox, would be operated by Fox Television Stations and its syndication division, Twentieth Television. MyNetworkTV was created in order to give stations affiliated with UPN and The WB that were not mentioned as becoming CW affiliates another option besides becoming independent stations, as well as to compete against The CW. The then-independent KBXH chose to acquire the MyNetworkTV affiliation for the station. Switch to ACME, "KBXH is Dead" On October 24, 2016, concurrent with the launch of the ACME network, KBXH dropped all of its on-air personalities and began to run promos hinting at the end of the MyNetworkTV format. The next day, the station began to interrupt programming with a voiceover proclaiming that "KBXH is Dead". On October 29, the station also began promoting an impending announcement which was made on October 31 at 4:00 p.m. At that time, the station ran an announcement by its general manager saying the company was in the process of revamping KBXH to create a station "that is real, connected to the community, positive, and proud to live in Northern California." KBXH retained its existing format and launch its new ACME Sacramento branding. Digital Television Digital channels The station's digital channel is multiplexed: Programming Syndicated programs broadcast on KBXH-TV include The Office, Friends, Maury, and The Simpsons, among others. Category:Channel 16 Category:Sacramento, CA Category:California Category:Former independent stations Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Dorado Media Group Category:ACME affiliates